warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh Velma // FirClan Songfic
AN: Oh Velma is a remix of lots of songs containing the word Velma. It's not very popular so that's why you won't find many YT videos/lyrics for it. Velma, come on babe Why don't we paint the town? '' ''And all that jazz Fernstar sat in her den, a loneliness prickling at her. There were no other cats here, and sometimes it got lonely for poor Fernstar. Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the edge of her den. "Fernstar? May I come in?" Fernstar nodded, noticing the voice of Cedarwing. The black tom strolled in. "I want to take out a patrol, is that okay?" Fernstar nodded, again. Cedarwing added softly, "I was hoping you would come." Oh, Velma I'm gonna rogue my knees And pull my ex-girlfriend pictures down And all that jazz Fernstar brightened up. "That sounds... delightful," she meowed. Getting up, she followed Cedarwing out of her den. Mingling with the rest of the patrol, she noticed Cedarwing's former mate, Sparkfang. But Cedarwing also ignored her now, taking more of an interest to Fernstar, in fact. Velma, While truckin' down the road of life Although all hope seems gone I must move on. Sparkfang watched with sadness in her eyes as Cedarwing paced anxiously outside the nursery. He was waiting on Fernstar's kits. Meanwhile, he would pay no attention to Sparkfang. Her eyes were clouded with heartbreak and misery, something not even the strongest warrior could escape. "Fernstar, Cedarwing, I vow I'll find another mate, and move on." When I can't find a single star '' ''To hang my '' ''Velma, you can like the life we livin' Sparkfang watched as handsome toms paced the clearing, but none of them seemed to take an interest in her. She sat silently, away from everyone, as she watched jealously as cats shared tongues. She turned her face to the camp wall. "If I can't find a cat, so be it. I'll just take my role, worthless, then." You can live the life you like You can marry Harry '' ''Or mess around with Ike Sparkfang padded up to Greenmist, a rather calm tom. "Hello," she scuffled her paws. She didn't like talking to handsome toms, as the nervousness overwhelmed her. But when Greenmist looked back, she felt light as air. "Sparkfang? Oh.., I thought you wouldn't talk to me..." Sparkfang almost raced over to another tom, but she didn't. "Well, I did," she tried to chuckle, but only a nervous laugh escaped her jaws. Aw, Velma, things aren't the way they used to be They sure ain't mama, they sure ain't '' ''Whatever happened to fair dealing Or sure ethics and nice Fernstar looked at Cedarwing, a shocked and angry expression on her face. "You killed someone in battle!" She hissed. Cedarwing looked around. All the faces seemed to be ablur. "Please, Fernstar, it was accidental..." Fernstar snapped to his face, until they were muzzle to muzzle. He could smell Fernstar's warm breath. "Your no longer my mate," she hissed in his face. Didn't tell mama and papa where I was goin' In fact I sneaked out of the house Oh, Velma, don't ever do that to your mama Cedarwing looked back on when they were fighting. He was in a border skirmish, he had not told the rest of the patrol where he was. OakClan was trying to invade again, and he was trapped under a cat's furry mass. He couldn't see where he was clawing, and, he clawed the cat's neck. "Fernstar..." I groaned. She shook her head, looking away. It's like she couldn't bare it either... All my friends left me All of 'em Velma, what am I to do? Cedarwing looked to Sparkfang, who looked away. She sat with Greenmist. Cedarwing knew they were mates now. He sighed, and padded off to the fresh-kill pile. "Your not having any of that!" Snarled Fernstar. "Not until I say so." Cedarwing nodded, thoughts running through his head. Fernstar, Sparkfang, they've left me. StarClan, what to do? '' ''Wind in the cypress, sand on the ground Falling down, Velma, falling down The daughter of a farmer, she ran away to town Fernstar lay in her den. Had she made the right choice? Wind howled, echoing eerily in her den. Now, she vowed not to look at Cedarwing again. But after all, her parents were rogues. Treating her horribly, one night, she had run away to the Clans, vowing never to look back again. Fernstar closed her eyes. Am I any better? Category:Paintfire